Love is Love
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: He was to love Sakura for forever and a day. Sadly, that forever didn’t last as long as he was expecting. [GaaLee and stale LeeSaku, rated T for language]


Title: Love is Love  
Pairings: GaaLee and stale LeeSaku  
Rating: T  
Description: He was to love Sakura for forever and a day. Sadly, that forever didn't last as long as he was expecting.  
Author's Note: I think Gaara is a bit out of character, but I'm not sure. I hope he isn't, but if he is, I am very sorry. Also, it's kind of rushed, I'm sorry about that too.

* * *

"Sakura-san, would you like to have lunch with me today?" The hopeful youth asked the girl. 

"I'm sorry Lee, but I'm a bit too busy today." She replied, and started to act as if she was in a rush. She didn't have anything to do that day. But she still didn't like Lee enough to eat with him, and the only way to get away from the Beautiful Green Beast was to… In the end, lie.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Yes, I understand, Sakura-san." He gave a quick bow and walked away.

She blinked, watching him leave in a hurry. Even though he displeasure of him had overweighed the guilt that she felt, she still couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was such a loveless loser so intent on having her fall in love with him that it actually made her feel embarrassed for him.

With a sigh, she placed her hands on her hips and walked down the street.

"Oh, ah, hello Kazekage-sama!" She heard Lee gasp.

Sakura looked around and spotted Lee and Gaara standing a little further up the street.

It was always good to keep intact with the Kages of other villages, so Sakura merrily walked over to them and did a quick bow.

"Greetings, Kazekage-sama." She said happily and looked him straight in the eye.

She watched as the invisible brow of Gaara's furrowed slightly as he looked her up and down. "Hello, Haruno Sakura." He greeted back in a cold voice.

Sakura smiled stayed even when she saw Lee frown and angle his eyes towards the ground. But her smile did fade when she saw Gaara look over at the Green Beast and ask him what the problem was.

"Oh, n-nothing, I was just thinking about something that happened earlier." Lee muttered and smiled. It wasn't his real smile, Sakura could tell. It was the one that he put on when he didn't want others to worry about him.

She heard the Kazekage growl a bit to himself and saw him cross his arms in a stubborn manner. "I see," He voiced in a monotone.

Lee twisted his hands together nervously as he looked back at the ground. "I-I must leave." He said and rushed away, leaving her and the Kazekage alone.

With Lee gone, Gaara's eyes intensified and she could feel them burning at her.

"What?" She asked angrily. She didn't like people glaring at her, and it didn't even matter that he was a Kage or not.

"You did this to him, didn't you?" He growled.

Several of the villagers stopped in their tracks and watched the two speak.

She faked being blissfully unaware, "What do you mean?"

Maybe it wasn't one of the smartest things to say to a still emotionally unstable person such as Sabaku no Gaara, but she wasn't afraid. She had faced him before; he didn't scare her.

"You made him feel like that. You made him feel like he was useless, didn't you?"

Sakura felt the guilt finally overpower her dislike for the Green Beast and as a result, her stomach tightened angrily. She had made him feel useless? How could she have done that? All she had done was decline his offer to go eat lunch with him; it wasn't like she had insulted him…

"No, I didn't."

This had earned her an even hotter glare from the man.

"You're lying." He hissed.

Sakura clenched her hands and stood her ground, "Why do you care?" She yelled at him angrily. Yeah, she had made him feel bad. So what? He was tough; he should be able to handle it! And the world wasn't nice; she couldn't always take his feelings into consideration!

That was when the sand had taken action. It wrapped around her body so fast that she couldn't even see it move. The ends of her hair stuck up as the static increased in the air from the sand rapidly rubbing against itself.

It squeezed her tightly, the wind spilling out of her lungs. People in the street screamed as they watched Gaara attack the Konoha kunoichi.

Sakura struggled, making the tightness worse. "Why do you care?" She gasped. She looked into his eyes and tried to gasp.

The teal irises were pinpoints and they looked at with such malice that it made her want to vomit.

Tears rolled down her eyes and the sheer fear was no longer hidden.

"I care because he cares." He replied.

It confused her. He cared because Lee cared? It made no sense. But she could barely breathe and her head was becoming light, making it very hard to think.

"Gaara!"

The sand suddenly dropped and left Sakura to fall to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water.

Her watery green eyes looked over at the voice to see that Lee had come back and was the one who had spoken. She also noticed, when she had looked over at Gaara again, that his pinpoint eyes were no more and instead there was warmth. It had struck her there: Gaara was in love with Lee.

"What are you doing?" Lee yelled at him, fists clenched.

Gaara didn't reply.

When Sakura looked back at Lee, she saw that he was now crying. It made her heart melt.

"Please do not harm her." He choked.

But suddenly Sakura found she wanted to gasp as the two embraced in a hug.

The sand floated through the air lazily around the two.

The villagers ignored it and went back to their normal selves. Now that the threat was gone, why would they care about the two males?

The guilt and turmoil's pain swirled in her stomach insanely. Her body shook for some reason, but she didn't know why. Watching the two hold each other in such a beautiful way made her… Jealous.

"I am sorry." She heard Gaara say, resting his head on Lee's shoulder.

The tears had stopped running down Lee's face and his frown was quickly replaced by one of his true smiles. "I forgive you, Gaara-sama."

Lying on the ground, her ribs aching and her stomach filled with the stabbing pain of her envy, Sakura thought. She pushed and pushed, until she had finally pushed him over the edge of his sexuality. Was it her fault that he was now a homosexual? Or was he just bisexual? Was she the one to turn him?

He was a nice guy, hell, he'd even die for her, and she didn't take the chance to go out with him. No, she had to want Sasuke, and he wasn't even nice to her!

Sakura finished her thinking, and came to a conclusion. She really fucked up.


End file.
